Sorry
by Piim
Summary: " Maafkan aku hyung. Aku tahu aku salah " " Hiks kau jahat kook. Aku membencimu ! " " Hyung… please jangan mendiamkanku seperti ini. Kau tahu ini sangat sakit " " APA LAGI YANG BISA KAU JELASKAN PADAKU JEON JUNGKOOK " BTS. KOOKV
…Sorry…

Cash : Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung

Genre : Romance

Rated : Aman

.

.

.

.

Jungkook merengkuh tubuh di depannya. Lengan – lengannya menenggelamkan sosok yang selama ini sangat berarti untuknya

Kim Taehyung yang selalu dicintainya

Tangannya mengelus rambut dark brown halus milik Taehyung dengan lembut. Berkali – kali pula bibirnya membisikkan kata 'penenang' untuk pemuda yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya

" Maafkan aku hyung. Aku tahu aku salah " lirih Jungkook saat pemuda yang berada dipelukannya tidak mengurangi frekuensi isakannya

" Hiks kau jahat kook. Aku membencimu ! " Taehyung memukul dada jungkook dengan kencang membuat sang pemilik sedikit meringis kesakitan. Tapi jungkook tak menghentikan gerak tangan Taehyung, apapun akan dilakukannya agar tangisan Taehyung mereda termasuk merelakan dadanya memjadi pelampiasan Taehyung

.

.

" Hyung kau masih marah padaku " Jungkook terus menerus mempertanyakan hal yang sama sejak sejam yang lalu

Tangannya berusaha menarik dagu taehyung agar menatapnya, namun sebelum jarinya menyentuh dagu mulus itu sang pemilik sudah menampik tangannya

" Huum " jawab Taehyung singkat sama seperti sejam yang lalu

Jungkook menghela napas lelah, ia tak ingin mendengar jawaban itu lagi. Sungguh

Namun pemuda dengan rambut kelam itu hanya terdiam, memperhatikan raut wajah Taehyung yang tak terlihat karena sang pemilik terus menunduk

Jungkook kembali berusaha

Kali ini lengannya kembali membawa tubuh Taehyung dalam pelukannya.

" Hyung maafkan aku "

Taehyung ? jangan tanyakan. Pemuda itu hanya diam membalas dengan gumaman saat Jungkook mengatakan semua kata maaf itu

Masa bodoh. Hatinya sudah terlanjur sakit oleh sesuatu yang dilakukan pemuda pemilik gigi kelinci tersebut

Taehyung tak peduli Jungkook mau berbuat apa. Ia akan terus diam seperti ini

" Hyung… please jangan mendiamkanku seperti ini. Kau tahu ini sangat sakit " Jungkook memasang wajah paling menyedihkan yang dia punya. Namun sayang karena Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya agar tak melihat raut wajah Jungkook

' Tidak! kalau aku melihatnya aku pasti luluh ' pikir pemuda manis ini.

Jungkook kembali menghela napas. Oh nak tahukan kau sekali kau menghela napas 5 kebahagianmu akan hilang.

Ah peduli setan. Taehyung'nya' sudah marah padanya itu berarti semua kebahagiannya telah hilang

Ohh terlalu mendramatisir –

Jungkook menangkup kedua pipi Taehyung, tangannya berusa keras mempertahankan posisi ini saat Taehyung mencoba melawan. Manik tajamnya menatap wajah manis Taehyung dalam membuat Taehyung sedikit salah tingkah

Taehyung menyerah, akhirnya manik matanya juga menatap wajah Jungkook

Dingin dan datar. Itulah yang dilihat Jungkook saat Taehyung mulai menatapnya. Bukan seperti Taehyung yang biasanya dan Jungkook benar – benar tahu kesalahannya sangat besar kali ini

" Hyung ini semua tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan … "

" Aku tak memikirkan apapun " potong Taehyung sebelum Jungkook sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

" Hyung please, aku tahu aku salah tapi semua itu bukan keinginanku " Jungkook mencoba sabar menjelaskannya pada Taehyung. Cukup beberapa jam saja Taehyung marah padanya. Ia sudah tersiksa

" Aku tak peduli bahkan saat kau menikmatinya… "

" Tidak " potong jungkook " Aku sama sekali tak menikmatinya. Aku kencan dengannya hanya karena permintaan eomma "

" Ohh " respon Taehyung cuek. Jungkook menunduk, pemuda bersurai kelam ini tak tahu lagi harus menjelaskan apa agar Taehyung tak marah lagi

" Hiks hiks " Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar isakan Taehyung. Tangannya bergerak mendekap tubuh Taehyung erat. Tangannya mengelus surai dark brownnya

Sementara Taehyung semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jungkook. Menghirup aroma mind yang begitu kuat menguar di tubuhnya

" Hyung percayalah padaku. Aku sama sekali tak menyukainya " Jungkook kembali mencoba menjelaskan dengan halus. Bibirnya sekali – kali mengecup puncuk kepala Taehyung. Tangannya menepuk – nepuk tubuh Taehyung yang bergetar guna menenangkannya

" Yakin ? " Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya. Wajahnya memerah dengan beberapa tetes air mata yang menghiasi kedua pipinya

Jungkook tersenyum lembut. Jemarinya bergerak mengusap air mata yang menodai wajah cantik Taehyung. Bibirnya mengecup kedua pipinya sebelum mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung

" Iya hyung, kapan aku pernah berbohong padamu ? " kini giliran Taehyung yang menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook.

Yaa.. Jungkook memang tak pernah berbohong kepadanya

" Sudah hyung, jangan memikirkan itu lagi " Jungkook kembali berkata lembut. Bibirnya kali ini mengecup permukaan wajah Taehyung mulai dari dahinya, kedua kelopak mata, hidung, kedua pipinya dan terakhir bibir tebal Taehyung yang selalu membuatnya mabuk

Jungkook mencium bibir Taehyung agak lama. Bibirnya bergerak menyesap rasa manis bibir Taehyung yang selalu menjadi candu baginya. Jungkook memberanikan diri melumat bibir atas Taehyung saat pemuda itu tak menolak ciumannya

Taehyung mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Jungkook. Manik matanya tertutup menikmati setiap pergerakan bibir Jungkook diatas bibirnya

Jungkook sedikit meremas pinggang Taehyung membuat sang pemilik mendesah pelan. Jungkook mengakhiri ciumannya setelah mendapat pukulan kecil di dadanya

Manik gelapnya menatap wajah cantik Taehyung yang sedang menutup matanya dan mengatur napasnya. Jungkook kembali mengecup bibir Taehyung berkali – kali membuat sang pemilik bibir tertawa pelan

" Jangan marah lagi hyung "

" Aku tak marah Jungkookie. Tapi kalau kau melakukannya lagi aku akan benar – benar marah " Taehyung menunjukkan wajah garangnya membuat Jungkook tertawa pelan. Melihat jungkook tertawa membuat Taehyung ikut menarik garis bibirnya dan tertawa

.

" Jeon jungkook sialan ! aku akan membunuhmu ! " Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya besar - besar melewati lorong menuju apartemen milik seseorang yang membuatnya mengumpat sedari tadi

Brakk

Jungkook berjingkat kanget saat mendengar bantingan pintu apartemennya. Manik kelamnya dapat melihat tubuh kurus Taehyung yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Jungkook berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, baru saja ia ingin menggerakkan tangannya memeluk tubuh Taehyung sebelum merasakan ada yang ganjil pada pemuda itu

Tatapan Taehyung terlihat dingin dan membunuh, sangat berbeda dengan Taehyung yang _biasanya_

' Ada apa ? ' pikir Jungkook

Jungkook buru – buru menangkap ponsel yang dilemparkan Taehyung padanya. Manik matanya menatap Taehyung meminta penjelasan dan Taehyung hanya menganggat bahu dan membuat gerak mata untuk menyuruh Jungkook melihatnya sendiri

Jungkook membuka ponsel Taehyung dan …

Glup

Jungkook menelan ludahnya sendiri. Oh shitt sejak kapan Taehyung memiliki semua foto ini

" Hyung.. itu aku bisa menjelaskan semua "

" APA LAGI YANG BISA KAU JELASKAN PADAKU JEON JUNGKOOK " habis sudah kesabaran Taehyung

Manik matanya memerah menatap wajah Jungkook membuat Jungkook merasa bersalah.

" SIAPA WANITA ITU HAH ? " bentak Taehyung lagi. " Apa aku saja tak cukup untukmu " lanjutnya lirih.

Jungkook gelagapan. Bukan … astaga Taehyung salah paham dengan semua ini. Ini tidak seperti yang dibayangkannya

Namun bagaimana Taehyung tak salah paham, bila melihat ekspresi bahagia Jungkook saat wanita itu menggandeng tangannya terpampang jelas di foto – foto yang ia dapatkan. Bisakah kau merasakan perasaan Taehyung saat ini ? kurasa bisa

Taehyung mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Kepalanya menunduk mengingat – ingat foto itu

Sakit… itulah yang dirasakan Taehyung saat ini. Namun tenang, masih ada Jungkook yang berperan meluruskan kesalah pahaman ini

.

.

END

Apa ini ? yaampun –

Entahlah langsung keluar dari otak karena pengalaman ngadepin orang kayak taehyung di dunia fana rpw. Nah loh –

Wks Kookv shipper merapat semua kkk

Unyu deh liat mereka. Mau kookv kek vkook lah sama aja karena menurutku seme uke itu relative bhak :'v

Kritik dan komen please :D


End file.
